Color Silver Alternate Ending
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: A two shot on what would happen if Percy had chosen rebirth. How he's changed and stayed the same. With no memories of the past he continues dreaming of an auburn haired girl with striking silver eyes. Life sucks with different personas and as Percy tries to decipher dreams about the girl and favors he owes he can only rely on Phoebe his twin sister. Being a werewolf isn't helpful.


Percy had no friggen idea of what was going on. All he knew was that he died and now he was in this long line filled with dead people. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, disquietude washed over him as he fiddled with his thumbs nervously. He had to have some way to grasp who he was in rebirth. He needed to remember, but how? It seemed rather pointless dwelling on it but he was struggling to comprehend what he was going to do. What if he didn't make it to Elysium? He had done many bad things in his lifetime and at the moment he regretted them severely. He had also done some rather good things; he's risked his skin a lot, saved some people. He had also killed many as well. He felt sick to his stomach and clenched his fists. He had to get back to Artemis, that was his main priority, but how would he get there if he was damned in the fields of punishment?

"Perseus Jackson?" He froze as he looked up to see three judges looming over him menacingly. One held a gavel and the other two sat by his side quietly. Percy hadn't realized it was his turn as he shakily walked up to the man. The man shuffled around some papers and looked at Percy in scrutiny. Percy felt like an ant under a microscope as the three assessed him and began whispering amongst themselves. This was probably the most terrifying moment in his entire life. His beatings from Lycaon, Artemis's wrath, and silver was mere child's play compared to this. He could heal after the beatings, he could smooth things over with Artemis, and he could survive some pain inflicted upon him by silver's hot touch. He couldn't redo this moment if he went to hell or beg for another chance because he wouldn't get one. This was his set destination and there was no turning back after this. His heart quickened in fear and his palms began sweating. He swiped them on his pants and wet his lips as he fiddled with the loop of his jeans nervously.

The man, who he assumed was Minos, spoke up again,"You are a very curious case Mr. Jackson. We are currently trying to deem you good or bad." Like Santa,"I would like to hear your opinion on the matter to be fairly honest." He paused before holding up one of the papers to examine,"Ah I see." He mused before turning to his fellow judges and whispered to them quietly before fixing his stoic gaze back on Percy. Percy was currently panicked, what was he supposed to say? He didn't want to just say that he deserved Elysium, which would probably end up bad for him, but he really didn't want to say he deserved punishment.

He decided to do the most logical thing, wing it, he cleared his throat before standing tall,"I know I have made many mistakes in my lifetime." He said truthfully, gods he'd have to milk it,"Like when I used girls to forget or killed that homeless man out of anger or caused many whom I love emotional distress." He paused briefly to wet his lips, what would Caesar say? The gears in his brain started to spin and his eyes lighted up as he opened his mouth to speak again,"But I have also done good things. Rescued Artemis from her burden, sacrificed my life multiple times for my friends, and despite my...personality I've made quite a few people happy. Then again I've wronged many." He looked Minos dead in the eye,"I cannot judge myself." He let his words set in before continuing,"It is impossible for me to do so. I will be biased and I see it's only fit for you to judge me, it's your job, and you'd have an honest ruling." He finished calmly but his palms were still sweating and his knees felt weak, his mouth was dry and his arms felt like they were held down by cinderblocks. He eyed the men as they began talking in hushed whispers again. Minos turned his attention back on the wolf, fingers crossed.

"You have done some rather...horrendous things in your lifetime Perseus." Minos stated and Percy paled,"But...your most horrid crimes were under the influence of Lycaon and that Lyric girl. They had made you an entirely different person and your deeds under their sway has been exempt from being used negatively against you." He shuffled around more papers before letting out a sigh,"You are very lucky indeed Perseus, your good deeds just _barely _outweighed your bad ones. Congratulations." He said tiredly and Percy grinned widely.

"Yes!" He whopped and leaped into the air in excitement. He had been cleared! Just barely but that didn't matter! He was good enough to stay away from the fields of asphodel; he would hate to be there, the place sounded bleak and boring. He then spoke up quickly before he was shooed away,"I would like to choose rebirth." He said confidentially and Minos sighed.

"Are you sure? With your stellar streak of trouble it took a lot of reading in-between the lines to get you in the first time." He muttered and Percy had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Positive." He affirmed and Minos gestured for one of the skeleton guards. As he led Percy away the werewolf grinned,"Hey, do you think when I'm reborn I can still look this attractive?" He asked jokingly and the guard looked at him with a blank expression. His eye sockets were a pitch black as he continued staring at him. He didn't stop his pace as he just stared at Percy making him soon uncomfortable.

"Uh..." He muttered and the skeleton guard turned away from him. Percy frowned and looked around, it was damp and desolate, he heard the rushing of water and crouched down slightly. He felt unsafe here; the hairs on his neck stood on end and before he knew it a woman materialized in front of him. Percy jumped and threw a hard punch; he caught the woman in the face making her fly backwards. His eyes widened, he really had not meant to do that, she startled him. He heard the skeletons run towards him and point their guns at him.

He looked at them in disbelief,"I'm already dead!" He cried but none of them moved making Percy roll his eyes,"You're all idiots." He muttered before looking around for the woman. "Uh lady? I'm really sorry I hit you! I didn't...I wasn't expecting you to just suddenly appear!" He called out in an attempt to make her come back. It was clear she wanted something. He had only gotten a mere glimpse of her but he could tell she was a goddess do to her stunning looks. "I...I really don't know what you were doing...but could you get these bone heads away from me?" He asked before he chuckled,"Bone heads." He muttered to himself,"Get it because they're...skeletons." He stopped when he realized he was talking to himself. He sighed in irritation as he held his hands up in surrender.

"You should never hit a woman." A soft voice murmured and Percy turned around to see a woman in all white. She held an apple as she walked closer to him, she put her hand up in the air making the skeletons back up, she tossed him the apple and he caught it while frowning. He glanced down at it, the fruit looked extremely appealing, it was a light pink and he wanted to devour it then and there. But he stopped himself from the urge to pop it into his mouth, he didn't know this woman, he definitely shouldn't eat the apple. He then looked back up at her; she had beautiful black hair and soft brown eyes. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she looked miserable, while she smiled at him with that coy smile he could smell her depression, it looked like the underworld had just sucked the life out of her. Her skin was a milky white and it was flawless, she sauntered up to him and Percy just stood there dubiously. She didn't appear to be harmed by his punch much to his relief; seeing as he didn't have a good reason to hit her, he didn't like hitting chicks for no reason...he saved that for the men. The thought made him laugh inwardly, he wasn't that much of a brute.

"I-I didn't mean to...I..you just appeared and-" He stopped before tilting his head to the side in realization,"You're Persephone." He looked down at the apple and snorted before turning away from her and chucking it. The apple hit the damp wall and exploded into chunks before falling onto the floor. He was not staying in the underworld for an eternity. No thank you.

She smiled at him,"Yes. Perceptive of you." She walked closer to him before raising an eyebrow,"Tell me wolf, why are you so infatuated with my sister?" She asked and Percy frowned.

"Your sister?"

"Artemis." He stiffened, how had she known that? Had she spied on him? Read the judges papers about his life? He decided not to dwell on it, heck he didn't care if Apollo himself knew, he loved Artemis and that was all that mattered.

He snorted,"Why do you gods even try? You can't even keep in mind you're family anymore." He shivered and made a face,"Your guys gene pool is all messed up. I mean your dad, also your uncle, had an affair with your mom, who is his sister! Hades is your uncle...ugh. Not to mention Artemis is also your cousin and sister! Do you have a preference on what she is to you?" He asked curiously before he rubbed his temples,"And don't even get me started on Uranus and Gaea! How did that even work?" He asked in confusion and Persephone rolled her eyes before silencing him with a glare.

"I'm not here to talk about mating boy-"

Percy chuckled,"You sound like a hunter." Persephone huffed at his interruption. She was merely curious as to why he was so in love with the maiden goddess. She also needed a favor from him.

"Why are you infatuated with Artemis?" She asked again impatiently. Percy paused at the question. Why was he? Better question was who wouldn't be? She was strong, independent, beautiful, an excellent fighter, smart, annoying, overbearing, easily angered, stubborn. His lips tugged into a small smile, she was perfect for him, the whole opposites attract thing is stupid. They were so similar causing most of their arguments and fist fights, but he had this undeniable attraction towards her defiance, towards her anger, towards her heated words meant to strike fear in the heart of any male. But it wasn't just her violent attributes that made him so upbeat when she was around.

He enjoyed when she would smile at him, the way her bright eyes would light up and the cute dimples that adorned her face. He liked when she would call him names out of fondness or taunt him before teasingly kissing his cheek and bolting because she knew he would chase after her. He relished when she would wrap her arms around him and kiss him before pulling away and acted like his friend or like the kiss had never happened. Because she was rather simple. And he liked simple. She was blunt, honest, and tough enough to pick physical fights with him when he needed a good beating. Though he made her work for it. Maybe it was the smell of pine that filled his nose every time she was around making him happy because dang it she smelled awesome. She was a jerk, a moody, stubborn jerk that hit him all the time and vice versa. But that's what he loved about her. Goodness he sounded like a masochist. There wasn't much he disliked about the moon goddess, he adored her though he refused to show it most of the time due to his pride, but he knew that she knew. She would always shoot him this knowing smile when he'd kiss her forehead and he would roll his eyes because he had again showed weakness. That was it.

Having been raised to believe weakness was the most deplorable thing imaginable he was rather strong. Showing nearly little to no weakness. And then he met Artemis and as he hung around her more she became his moral undoing. She made him weak. No other girl had been able to influence him in such a way, Lyric certainly didn't count seeing as she tricked him, Artemis had done it all her own. She made him soften. He chuckled, he had absolutely no clue how but she did, she made him like the color silver as well. Her eyes were just so alluring. He thought offhandedly before waking up from his slight daze and looking at Persephone. She watched him in amusement as a smile played on her lips and Percy flushed when he realized he had laughed aloud and had been beaming at the thought of her.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair,"Why do you want to know?"

Persephone shrugged,"Humor me." She watched him with curiosity brimming in her eyes.

Percy raised an eyebrow,"I don't see how its any of your business as to why I like your sister...or cousin." He made a face,"Its a bit personal and I don't think you'd understand." He said hotly, he just wanted to be reborn and find her again. Which would be very difficult without his memories. But she was wasting his time.

She regarded him calmly though he could smell her frustration,"And how wouldn't I understand?"

Percy turned away from her and glanced at her from over his shoulder as he began walking away,"You're not in love. You're forced to be down here, and its obvious Hades doesn't love you." He replied scathingly,"Now stay out of my love life. I don't need some Aphrodite wannabe." He turned back to his direction before he felt vines wrap around his feet and ankles. He let out a snarl as he ripped them away but more took their place and they squeezed his feet tightly as if they were anacondas. He pulled on them roughly as they continued traveling the length of his leg but to no avail. He stopped and turned his head angrily to the goddess as she walked towards him. Her once tranquil face was now filled with ire as she scowled at him and roughly grabbed his chin and jerked his face towards her.

"Watch how you speak to me!" She snarled and Percy glared at her defiantly.

"Tell me what you want so we can end this." He growled and bared his teeth at her. He made an attempt to shove her away before more vines shot out of the earth and wrapped themselves around his wrists making him nearly incapable of moving. She smirked and roughly pushed his face away before stepping back.

"Tell me what I wish to know. What do you love about Artemis?"

He gritted his teeth,"Why do you insist upon knowing!" He roared. He preferred to keep the reason to himself, it was more...interesting that way, he wanted to keep his cards close to his chest. Why did he have to tell the stupid goddess anyway? He didn't know her and she didn't need to know. His love life was his own business, it was personal, and she thought she could come here and pry it out of him? It was insulting that she thought she could waltz in and make him tell her his reasoning behind loving the moon goddess.

"Why do you insist upon hiding it?" She replied,"Unless you don't feel anything but...physical attraction towards her-"

"Shut up! I do love her!" He shouted,"She's..." He trailed off calming down and sighing,"She just makes me weak. Happy." He murmured gingerly making Persephone perk slightly.

"And does she truly love you?" She asked earnestly and Percy smirked.

"Who wouldn't love me?" He winked playfully and Persephone looked at him with no humor making him roll his eyes,"I know she loves me!" He insisted and Persephone beamed before snapping her fingers and making the vines disappear.

"Excellent. I need a favor." She got down to the point and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"What do I get out of it? What do you want?" He asked skeptically and Persephone smirked.

"In rebirth I'll allow you to keep your name, Percy, so Artemis can find you easier."

He raised an eyebrow,"How can you pull that off?"

Persephone quickly wore a guarded expression as she looked around warily,"I have...I cannot tell you how. It's personal." She muttered and Percy frowned before shrugging. As long as he could get what he could in rebirth he didn't care.

Percy paused before wetting his lips,"Let me keep my memory." He bargained and to his frustration the goddess shook her head.

"No can do Percy, I can barely get you your name much less retain your memories. But I can throw in something else." She let out a low whistle and a large hellhound appeared from a shadow with a girl. He was holding her by the neck of her shirt and she was struggling.

"Let go of me you big mutt! Why I oughta-"

Percy's eyes widened,"Phoebe!" He exclaimed excitedly as the hellhound dropped her. She was on her feet in an instant as she stared at him at first with complexity, then melancholy washed over her features as she deflated at the sight of him. As she slowly walked towards him with a woebegone smile as her eyebrows furrowed and her lip pulled downward. She was glad to see her friend again but he was supposed to still be alive with the hunt. He really did die from that silver dagger, here she had thought he'd make it because he always escaped death, but this time he actually died.

"You weren't supposed to die Perce." She mumbled and Percy looked at her with a similar pensive smile as the huntress.

"You weren't either." He replied gently before embracing his friend tightly. "But its good to see you." She chuckled as she hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. It was good to see her friend again. She had been residing in Elysium with Caesar and Lani and Jackie and her fellow dead sisters before a hellhound had appeared and dragged her away. She had apologized to the werewolf Caesar but he had waved her off and greeted her with open arms. All of them had begun conversing about their lives and about Percy. It had been nice and none of them knew why the hellhound went after her. He pulled away before looking at Persephone. Phoebe frowned, realizing that a goddess was in their midst.

Persephone spoke up,"I can give both of you rebirth with your names...if you find a way to get me out of this hell." She snarled angrily,"I hate it here and if you two," She pointed to Percy and Phoebe,"can get me out I'd be eternally grateful." Phoebe brightened at the thought of rebirth; she could find all her sisters again! Yes she found her old ones in Elysium but she wasn't ready for death to take her away from the action just yet.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow,"How can we do that without our memories of this conversation?"

Persephone looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking,"I will visit you once you have more...information about the situation." She said finally and Percy nodded slowly. What did they have to lose? He looked over to see that they were suddenly standing above the black river; he knew it too well, the lethe.

"But how will Artemis find us? How will we find her?" He asked curiously.

Persephone snorted,"You act as if I haven't planned this through. Since the moment you were on your deathbed I began planning." Percy and Phoebe exchanged wary looks,"I'll send you dreams. Past memories. You won't be able to decipher them but you'll see them and then when you find the goddess you'll know." Persephone just wanted to get out of here. Her mother couldn't sway Zeus's decision to get her out but maybe his most favored daughter could help. She was absolutely miserable here and four months was just unbearable.

Phoebe and Percy exchanged worried looks,"I want to still be with Phoebe." He said although he wanted to ask how the goddess knew about him he suddenly didn't want to know. The thought of her spying on him disturbed him greatly.

"Yes! Fine!" She said impatiently as she glared at them,"Now jump!" She snapped.

Phoebe shook her head,"Yeesh. No manners from this one!" She said to Percy who nodded in annoyance.

"I know!" He exclaimed before grabbing Phoebe's hand and shooting her a reassuring smile. "Lets do something cool before we jump in! Like a pose!" He said excitedly though on the inside he was terrified. What life was he about to be born into?

Phoebe smirked,"Yes! We could pretend we're-" She didn't get to finish before the two were shoved in. She yelped and clutched Percy's hand even tighter as they fell.

Percy rolled his eyes,"What a jerk." He held on to his friend as they plunged into the water.

* * *

"Aren't they beautiful?" The woman cooed, as she looked at her children in complete adoration. The man beside her smiled brightly as he looked at the twins, he took one of them from her and knew by his scent that it was a boy.

"I want the boy's name to be," He paused as he thought back to his now dead friend. Momentary grief overcame him; it had been a year ago, when he learned of Percy's death he had fallen into a deep depression. He left the pack that was led by Snow and went to the mortal world to live as a human. He wanted to forget about the pack, about his werewolf abilities, about Percy.

But how could he? That was a part of him he could never forget. No matter what he was still a werewolf, and his mortal mate would still die of old age. He was merely posing as a human; he had no intentions of getting his girlfriend pregnant, it just sort of happened. But now he had twins! At first he was upset, he created more monsters, but now that he saw them he was in love. His children were beautiful, both had blonde patches of hair on top of their heads, they were so soft and warm that it made him smile. They were both crying and he rocked his son in an attempt to calm him.

He didn't know Percy was going to choose rebirth. He wasn't even near them the time Percy had passed and once Snow had called him he bolted. Percy, Caesar, and Snow were his only reasons to stay. Two of said reasons were gone now. He couldn't handle the death of another close friend. But in the process he had abandoned Snow and he felt guilty for it. But now wasn't the time to dwell on it. He had twins!

His son was amazing. As the baby quieted he looked at him happily. His face was a bright pink and he kicked his little feet out while making soft grunting noises. The child frowned and shook his arms out as he opened his mouth and let out another scream. The man smiled widely at him as he bent down and kissed his forehead lovingly. The baby quieted and tried to open his eyes but couldn't quite get them there yet. He reached his pudgy arms up in the air and let out a quiet yawn before falling limp in his arms. He had fallen asleep. The child emanated warmth and his father felt a wave of happiness overcome him as he held the baby. He had a son. He could see them now, running around wildly while playing tag, throwing the ball around, going hunting. As much as he yearned a normal life he wouldn't lie to his children about their identities.

"Babe?" The woman's voice brought his attention back to the name.

He smiled at her,"Perseus. I want his name to be Perseus." He said proudly as he looked at his blonde girlfriend. Perseus had reached up with his tiny fingers and tried to grab his father's blonde yet nearly white hair. The new father chuckled and lowered his head. Perseus in turn gave it a sharp tug that sent a jolt of pain to the man's head and he jumped. His son was already decently strong, and already inflicting pain on others, he thought dryly. How adorable.

The man was extremely attractive; he had a muscular body, chiseled features, and bright brown eyes. His smile was beautiful and warm making women stare after him longingly. But he only had eyes for one. His girlfriend was Jane Delong and he had met her in a bar. She was stunning with blonde hair and blue eyes and he had fallen hopelessly in love with her. Both were at the bar to forget but ended up making new memories in the process.

_The man stormed into the bar with tears falling from his eyes, his best friend was dead, he collapsed on the barstool crying silent tears. His face was stiff as the tears overflowed, he didn't care who saw him, he had every right to cry. _

_"Vodka." He mumbled numbly as he rested his head on his hand. He hunched his shoulders over and stared at the table unblinking as he tired to think of todays events. _

_The bar tender made no sound as the blonde flashed him an ID and without a word was served vodka. The man glared at the clear substance as it brimmed over the edge, its stench clogged his nose and he hesitantly picked up his glass. He didn't even get to say goodbye._

_With tears rolling down his cheeks he lifted his glass in the air,"To Percy. Goodbye buddy." He said halfheartedly before tilting his head back and downing it. The vodka burned his throat but he relished the pain. His mind felt like it was going to explode. Did Percy suffer in death? _

_He didn't hesitate gulping down shot after shot of vodka. It took more alcohol to make werewolves drunk than it did to humans. He had gone there to forget Percy, that was his little buddy and now he was dead, his close friend was gone. He had barely seen him after the hunt captured him, he didn't get to catch up with him; he didn't get to tell him he loved him before he died. Percy had been like a little brother to him, but the longer he was away from the pack the more the two grew apart. And he hated himself for it. Now Percy was dead._

_"Need help drinking that?" A voice asked and he turned to a beautiful blonde smiling at him._

_He snorted,"Oh piss off. I'm not here for the reason you are." He growled and grabbed another shot glass. He was in no mode for some stupid woman to hit on him; he's had enough of that lately. He ruffled his hair somewhat drowsily while squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a sigh. All he could smell was the liquor that permeated the air from different beers, wines, and other alcoholic beverages. _

_"And for what reason would I be here?" She asked in slight annoyance._

_He didn't bother to look at her,"A pretty girl, at a bar, cue me the brooding stranger. You're not here with friends, so either you're trying to forget something or you're looking for a brief moment of happiness." He waved the bar tender over,"Glass of whisky." He ordered and the man came over to him with a suspicious look on his face._

_"Are you sure you can pay for all this?" He asked and the man rolled his eyes as he slapped a one hundred on the table. The bar tender grinned and snatched it up greedily before bringing out whisky and pouring it leisurely,"You can really hold your liquor." The guy laughed and the blonde grunted before pulling the whisky to him and taking a large gulp. His eyes were red from previously crying and his hair was sticking up from him gripping it and anxiously running his hands through it. He probably looked terrible. _

_The woman looked at him curiously before ordering the same thing,"Fine." She sighed,"Bad breakup...he cheated on me." She rubbed her temples and the model like man turned to her with a look of disbelief. This woman was utterly stunning, who would cheat on her? Maybe she had a bad personality or something? He didn't have a clue._

_He shook his head,"That must have sucked." He muttered. He didn't have much sympathy. He had bigger problems to be upset about. Nonetheless it still sucked. _

_She nodded glumly,"Yeah." She downed her whisky in one gulp making his eyes widened,"Why are you here?" She questioned and he gritted his teeth as more tears sprang to his eyes. Percy._

_"To forget." The liquor had loosened his tongue slightly as he felt the tears begin to fall. To his surprise the woman just held out her empty glass to his._

_"To forgetting." She murmured as she watched him with soft blue eyes. He was slightly entranced. She didn't pry to know of why he was here, she accepted the fact that he obviously didn't want to speak about it, and now she looked at him compassionately despite his previous rudeness towards her._

_He clinked his glass to hers,"To forgetting." He repeated before taking another gulp of the whisky._

_"My name is Jane, Jane Delong." She introduced and the man didn't think a thing of it as he said his name._

_"I'm Bear."_

She grinned,"That's a cute name," He frowned as she jolted him to the present, Perseus was not a cute name it was a manly name,"I want the girl's name to be...Phoebe." Her eyes glazed over slightly when she said it and he frowned.

"I thought you wanted Hope-"

"No. I want Phoebe!" She insisted in a monotone.

And her boyfriend frowned before kissing her forehead lovingly,"If that's what you want Jane." He set Perseus into her lap before lifting his daughter into his arms, Phoebe, what a familiar name but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. Tears of joy pricked his eyes as he stared down at his children. They were so beautiful. How had he made such perfect beings? He gave full credit to Jane seeing as she carried them for months at a time.

He gently traced his finger around her smooth face and looked at her in adoration,"Oh my beautiful baby girl!" He cooed,"I'm going to take great care of you. Your big brother and I are gonna kill any boy that touches you! Yes we are!" He gushed and Jane laughed before looking at her baby boy Percy. "And mommy is going to teach you all about the birds and bees!" Jane glared at him,"And paint her fingernails with you!" He enthused and Jane smiled softly at her boyfriend before stroking her baby boy's head lovingly.

Bear knew getting into this human relationship was wrong, he was immortal, and she was mortal and would age and die. He was stuck at the age of twenty-five and Jane was nineteen. He had time. He reassured himself, but how much until she noticed his lack of aging? He was certain that he could at least pass off for thirty but then what? He just wanted to live a normal life with a real family, not the pack Lycaon had once ruled, he held no ties to them but Snow. Snow. He grimaced, how was she? Percy's death must have taken a large toll on her.

"I love you Bear." Jane whispered as she looked up at him affectionately. He smiled widely at her before bending down and kissing her.

"I love you too."

* * *

The blonde haired boy looked at his small, pudgy hands in determination and put one hand forward.

Bear grinned with his hands outstretched,"You can do it Percy!" He cheered,"Come to papa!" He clapped his hands to keep his son's attention on him. Percy let out a squeal and a giggle as he tried to get to his father. Jane walked into the room with Phoebe in her arms and smiled at the scene, the children were five months old, Percy had been born a minute older than Phoebe and the two were pretty close. They liked each other's company.

There was something rather strange about the son of Bear. Percy's eyes were the same bright topaz as Bear's dead best friend. The werewolf had no clue how that was possible seeing as his eyes were brown and Jane's were blue. He had teased his girlfriend and exclaimed that she cheated on him in which she smacked his arm and lectured him.

"D-Da." Percy cooed, as he got closer to Bear slowly. Bear beamed at his child proudly, teaching Percy how to crawl at first had been difficult, he was extremely stubborn and loved being carried everywhere as if he were royalty. Another attribute he shared with his former friend. Jane laughed as drool dribbled from the crawling baby's lips as he tried to get to Bear. Phoebe was currently playing with her mother's hair and giggled softly making Jane kiss her forehead lovingly.

Percy let out a grunt of frustration and Bear grinned,"You can do it Percy come on! It's all you!" He yelled enthusiastically. Suddenly the boy was on all fours, Jane's eyes widened in disbelief as launched himself at Bear. A five month old baby shouldn't be able to do that. He shouldn't have those types of muscles, it was physically impossible, Percy had jumped a good three feet to his father and she took a step backwards in shock.

Bear eyed her in concern,"Are you okay?" He wanted to break something. He had never raised werewolves before and the two children hadn't shown signs of being them so for a while he had forgotten. He acted like a normal father with normal children and he had even convinced himself that it was true. It had slipped his mind that he had super babies.

Jane was a stark white as she pointed at Percy shakily,"H-How did he do that!" She stammered and Bear sighed before laying Percy on his stomach. Percy pulled himself to all fours again and began walking like a dog would making Jane fall back onto the couch as if her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. Bear gently took Phoebe from her and set her down by her brother. Percy smiled mischievously; a baby shouldn't have been capable of looking so devious, before he jumped on her. Jane gasped and jumped to her feet to stop him but Bear wrapped his arms around her to stop her. Phoebe let out a yelp before retaliating and the two began wrestling playfully. Like puppies.

"B-Bear what-" He silenced her with a look and dragged her out of the room.

He swallowed thickly as he watched her carefully,"There was something I never told you..." He paused. This could ruin everything. No, Jane loved him and he loved her so she wouldn't care what he was. He thought confidentially,"I'm a werewolf." He breathed out and before she could say a word he opened his mouth and his fangs shot out. His claws grew and his eyes darkened to a black color making his girlfriend jump backwards in shock. She was shaking as he made his teeth and nails go back to normal. He scared her,"Jane its okay. Percy and Phoebe are werewolves too and that's why they're more...advanced than the average baby. They're also in pup stage and..." Jane was watching him in horror making him stop as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You made...my children monsters." She spat angrily and Bear's eyes widened as he grabbed her hand quickly.

"No! Just because we can turn into wolves doesn't make us monsters! We're the same people you love." He said quietly but he could smell her anger and fear. Her lips pulled into a scowl as she ripped herself out of Bear's grasp.

Betrayal evident in her eyes,"Why didn't you tell me before you knocked me up!" She hissed the last part and Bear winced before narrowing his eyes.

"It wasn't like that and you know it!" He argued and she snorted before he looked at her with a pained expression,"Jane, you know I love you. And I know what you're about to do...leave...don't do this to the kids and me. We need you." He pleaded quietly and her eyes watered as she bit her lip. Her hands clenched into fists as Bear took a step closer to her.

"Y-You...I loved you Bear. But you constantly lied to me." She breathed,"You made your children demonic monsters." Her voice cracked and Bear felt panic seize his heart as she cupped her face with his large hands.

Her breath hitched and she had to fight herself from leaning into him and kissing him then and there. He always had that affect on her, his hypnotic eyes would draw her in and his current vulnerability made her want to wrap her arms around him. But she didn't. He lied to her and now he created dangerous children. This wasn't the life she wanted anyhow. She wasn't ready for kids but she loved them, but what they were was so unbelievable that she couldn't fathom the thought. What if they all ate her? Paranoia gripped her and more fear filled her.

"They're our children and-"

"No." She shoved him away from her with tears still falling down her cheeks,"They're yours." She hissed but he could smell her depression and Bear bristled before looming over her angrily. How dare she talk about their children as if they were demons? It was an outrage.

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall while his eyes turned a pitch black,"You can't leave them like they're trash! They need a mother!" He saw her look at him out of fear as she gulped nervously. He let out a shuttered breath, she couldn't leave him, he came here to be normal and he had forgotten about every trouble he had. Now they were all coming back to him in a rush, Percy's death, half the pack's death, being a werewolf under an abusive leader who would return from his temporary death. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and let out a ragged breath,"If you leave don't bother trying to contact us. But please don't...I love you." He mumbled and he could smell her conflicting emotions as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He could smell the bitter scent of her sadness and that's when he had his answer. He took this last chance to inhale her scent. Lavender.

"I can't stay here anymore." She said quietly as she kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorr-" He yanked himself away from her and glowered at her with dark black eyes.

Immense anger swelled within him as he glared at her in disbelief,"Just leave. Don't bother saying goodbye to the children." He snapped before chuckling coldly,"I pity you. You'll never get to see how great they become!" He left the room and went to his children who were sitting next to each other with tears in their eyes. Bear knew they didn't understand what was going on, they could smell their mother's and father's emotions of fear and anger and grief and this affected them greatly. He clenched his jaw as he scooped the two into his arms and cradled them to his chest. He sat down on the couch and fought back his tears of vexation and distress. He couldn't believe how quickly Jane had thrown him and their, no, his children away. She didn't deserve Percy and Phoebe.

He felt a small hand touch his face and looked down to see Percy. The baby was standing up on his father's legs and leaning against his chest while tracing his face with his tiny finger. His yellow eyes were unreadable as he opened and closed his mouth several times before a squeal erupted from his lips making Bear flinch from the noise. Percy made a cooing noise before letting out a laugh.

Percy shoved his tiny finger up Bear's nose making the wolf jump and pull away while Percy giggled,"Oh!" He clapped his hands and Bear let out a laugh.

Bear smiled at his son lovingly and looked down to see Phoebe was snuggled against him sleeping. With her microscopic hand she fisted his shirt and let out a cute yawn.

Bear's ears perked as he heard Jane walk down the hall. With a suitcase. He bit back a scream in rage as she looked over at him sadly,"Goodbye Bear." She whispered.

He stared at her stoically,"You'll regret this." He responded scathingly,"Don't bother trying to get in touch with my kids anymore." He looked down at his twins softly,"You don't know what you're missing." He breathed as he took his attention off his girlfriend. Percy had snuggled up to Phoebe and clutched her hand as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry Percy and Phoebe." He heard her murmur before she left the small apartment.

"Phoebe I'll teach you how to paint your nails. You can paint mine too if you want." He said softly as he let out a dry laugh.

Bear stood up with his twins secure in his arms,"Who needs her?" He asked brokenly as tears filled his eyes. As if attuned to his emotions Phoebe's eyes snapped open and she looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. She let out a soft cry as she looked around frantically.

"M-Muh?" She sniffled and Bear kissed her forehead as he allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. Percy slept like a rock but Phoebe looked up at her father helplessly as she raised her arms into the air,"Muh." She repeated softly and Bear bit back a yell in umbrage, he knew Phoebe wanted her mother, he couldn't...why did Jane suddenly not love him anymore? She claimed she did but if she really did she would have stayed.

He rocked them softly,"I know things are messed up," He let out a shuttered breath before forcing a smile,"But who needs her? You've got me."

* * *

Artemis had fallen into a deep despondency. It's been a year and she craved to have Percy back. After his death she had mourned, shamelessly, she had wept long and hard when she woke up in his dead arms. She tried to shake him awake, she kissed his cold lips, and tried to open his eyes. They were lifeless. The hunters that had been close to Percy had been deeply affected by his death as well Piper, Bianca, Zoe. And when they had informed Annabeth, Thalia, Snow, and Lupa things had escalated. Lupa went into a rage and Snow had collapsed not bearing the news, Thalia had trembled in rage before her and Annabeth broke down. Snow had to call Bear and they hadn't heard from the grieving wolf since.

They held a funeral for him and it was relatively small. Members of the pack were there along with the hunt and their wolves with a couple of campers as well. It had been one of the sadist things she had seen and she still hated the thought of it.

_"Another funeral." _

_They had already had Phoebe and Lani's funerals along with their other dead sisters. The funerals had been painful for the moon goddess as she watched her families familiar faces become passive and forever stiff. Her family members were dying quick, the war had taken so many from them and she hated it so much and was enraged by the fact that it was the gods fault, it was her fault. The weight of that was crushing her internally, she should have treated everyone better but she was arrogant and saw herself above the minor gods and demigods. Maybe her girls would still be alive; maybe Percy would still be alive. She wished death could have struck someone else. _

_Artemis looked down at Percy's body numbly as he lay there with closed eyes. She expected his facial expression to change as the tears tumbled down her cheeks. He was supposed to smirk and awake before kissing her and running away from her wildly as she chased him with a silver knife. She expected him to jump up laughing and telling everyone he had fooled them before he and her started a screaming match which ended in her punching him and him telling her he loved her. So she waited and stood as still as a building as she watched him hopefully. She was praying for the smallest movement that signified his life but there was nothing._

_"Artemis we're about to start the service." Zoe whispered to her goddess and the auburn haired woman turned to her. Zoe's eyes were glassy and she was breathing heavily as she tried to stop herself from sobbing. Artemis nodded without a word and wrapped her arm around her broken lieutenant before leading her to a log to sit on. Bianca sat next to them crying silently while Piper was full out sobbing into her hands. Thalia's body was shaking heavily as she leaned onto Annabeth for support, the blonde was much like Artemis, silent and teary eyed as she looked around the area. Lupa was glaring at Percy's body while her pack sat respectfully and quietly. The hunt's wolf pack were sitting next to the hunters to try to soothe them but they'd occasionally let out soft whimpers as they looked at their dead master._

_Julius laid next to Percy's casket brokenly and let out quiet yelps of sadness as tears rolled down his furry cheeks. People tried to coax him to leave Percy's casket but he would snarl savagely at them in retaliation. No one touched the mourning wolf._

_Snow stood next to her son with tears falling free from her eyes,"Bear couldn't make it...he...he didn't listen to me after he heard of Percy's death. We don't know his current whereabouts." She started off before sniffling and looking down at her son with a faint smile,"Everyone here has in someway been affected by my son-"_

_"He's not your son." Lupa snarled as she made herself known,"He's mine." One of her pack members tried to soothe her but Thalia was quick to speak up as she stood up and whirled on the goddess._

_"Shut up!" She roared,"He's dead! Snow was his mother when you weren't!" She yelled. Her voice was strong and she was glaring murderously at the goddess. She looked furious,"How dare you! He's gone now you idiot! Gone! How can you stand here yelling about who his mother is when he's dead? He wouldn't want you doing this at his funeral!" She snarled in antipathy,"Now shut up and lets get this over with!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wet her lips,"I miss him too but you can't do this. Just listen." She spoke softly before leaning against her best friend again with tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks. Thalia was right. Lupa gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She was struggling not to cry, crying wasn't for the strong, but this was her son who was dead. Her son. She wished she had been a better mom like Snow. And that was what finally made the dam burst. She wasn't a good mother to her child. But it was too late now._

_Snow let out a ragged breath as more tears gathered into her eyes,"My son was a spitfire. Calm one minute and crazy the next." She chuckled mirthlessly,"He brought many of us joy," The hunt exchanged sad smiles,"laughter," Annabeth hiccupped as she fought her tears and Thalia buried her face into her shoulder soaking her shirt effectively Annabeth didn't mind as she rested her head on Thalia's and the two friends listened in tribulation,"and grey hairs." There was a small chuckle from the werewolf pack and Artemis could feel herself deflating more and more after every sentence. She wanted to vomit and be put out of her misery. So much many awful things were happening and she could barely comprehend Phoebe's death much less Percy's._

_Snow let out a shuttered breath,"My mate Caesar would-" She choked and covered her mouth with her hand. The tears didn't stop as she tried to compose herself,"have been p-proud." She blubbered as she wiped her tears away,"Percy chose the path of good despite all the evil influences that overcame him and his slight memory loss. Percy was a great kid." She held back a sob before continuing,"He shouldn't be dead. But he died for a good cause and that's all that matters." She blinked rapidly,"I can't take this anymore." She whispered. She had lost everything, Caesar, Percy, and her friend Bear. Everyone she really cared about was gone. Now she had a small pack to be the leader of since she was Delta and the Alpha and Beta were dead. She knew Lycaon would be back but she'd fight for her position as leader. Its what Percy would have wanted her to do. Percy. Her baby boy was dead. She fell to her knees near his casket and let out wail of anguish before sobs wracked her body._

_"I'm so sorry Percy! I was-was trying to pull the pack together! I-I didn't know you were dying!" She blubbered,"I didn't get to say goodbye or-or-or-" She couldn't continue as she let out another sob. One of her pack members picked her up gently and cradled her while she sobbed into his chest. That was everyone's cues to say goodbye to their friend. They all knew he would strive for rebirth but it didn't lessen the pain of his death._

_Zoe stood up first and walked over to his casket,"Hey Percy." She mumbled as tears fell from her eyes,"I would apologize for being so mean to you when we first met...but we don't believe in apologies remember?" She steeled herself as she looked at her dead friend,"I...you weren't supposed to die. You and Phoebe should have made it. It's all my fault. I should have been more careful." She said meekly as she feebly tried to brush her tears aside,"You better come back okay?" She whispered brokenly. She couldn't believe Percy had actually died. He had escaped death more times than she could count, why did he have to die when she actually liked him? She turned and sat down. One by one his closest friends said their sob filled goodbyes and waited for everyone to come up before Lupa did._

_She stared at her son teary eyed before clearing her throat,"Perseus." She said formally,"I know I didn't tell you this a lot but I'm very proud of the werewolf you had become. You killed Lycaon." She smiled slightly,"And I'm very impressed." She let out a shaky sigh,"I also know that I wasn't a very good mother. I'm still not and for that I am sorry. I love you son, even if sometimes it didn't seem like it, I will always love you." Her voice cracked, as did her calm demeanor. She let out a loud breath as she tried to prevent herself from falling apart in front of everyone. Julius watched her sadly as he continued to sit next to her Percy's casket. This shouldn't have happened. Lupa brushed some of her son's black hair from his eyes gently before biting her lip to prevent a wail from escaping her throat. She went and sat down before burying her face in her hands._

_Artemis still hadn't gotten up to say her goodbyes as she continued staring at his grave paralyzed. As if taking the hint that she needed some closure the hunt vanished, as did everyone of Percy's mourners except Julius. Artemis finally stood up and slowly walked to her...boyfriend? Boyfriend didn't seem like a good word for him, it sounded so willy-nilly as if she could abandon him at any minute and vice versa. Her movement was mechanical as she sat down on his casket next to his body. His arms were tranquilly at his sides and his eyes were closed. He bore no facial expression and Artemis reached down slowly and grasped one of his hands in hers. He was cold much to her anger, he should have been warm, he should have popped up right then and pull her in with him. But he didn't move. His fingers were limp and she gave his hand a squeeze as she smiled brokenly at him._

_"Okay Percy you can stop pretending now. No ones here, you can get up and kiss me now, then I can drop kick you to Texas." She chuckled as she expected him to move but he was still,"Take your time! I have an eternity." Silent tears finally fell from her eyes and she scowled,"I know I know, I shouldn't be crying, shut up." She grumbled as she wiped her tears away. Julius let out a low whimper at the smell of her dolor. Artemis stared at Percy a little bit longer,"Please get up. Come on Percy I need you." She whispered hoarsely and when he didn't move she let out a heartbreaking wail and began sobbing uncontrollably. The first man she had ever loved was dead. "Its actually my fault Percy!" She cried,"The fates warned me but...I didn't listen!" She kissed his knuckles and hoped that the contact would magically make him come alive but he lay there unmoving making her angry and upset. She loathed the fates. She tried to compose herself because she wasn't done yet._

_She wiped away the tears with her free hand,"I never got to say I love you as much as I wanted to but I do." She let out a bitter laugh,"I say it now but you can't hear me, you're dead, you're gone." She felt like her chest was constricting painfully and it became difficult to breathe. "Remember when we built that snowman together?" She let out a small laugh,"And you said it had my curves? But it was lumpy?" More tears fell from down her cheeks,"I'm not lumpy you jerk." She felt awful._

_"Its not fair. You and I-we were so close to making it! Despite the fates!" She hissed before choking out another sob,"I hate you. I say I love you but I really hate you." She growled as she glared at him with a blurry vision,"You're so insufferable!" She snapped,"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you! We were supposed to hate each other but...you ruined everything." She whispered the last part and more tears fell down her face as she looked at him. How could this idiot make her fall for him? They were so similar that it was scary yet they came together. She didn't regret it. She regretted that she let him die. She didn't want to believe or accept that he was dead but he was and it was quite obvious. _

_She sighed before reaching out and stroking his hair because she knew he loved it when she did that,"You look so peaceful right now...I can't argue with that." But she didn't want to see peaceful. She wanted to see his mischievous smile, his menacing glare, his disdained filled sneer, or the way he would smile at her before she kissed him. The teasing look in his eyes as he would mess with her before running away because she would chase after him and beat him up. Heck, she'd give anything just to fight him one last time. She just wanted him back. She didn't want to have to wait for him to return to her. How would she even find him again? The thought made her deflate and more tears fell from her eyes as she continued lovingly caressing his face. She daintily traced her thumb over his eyebrow and she thought back to when he had licked her entire face as a werewolf before turning into a man and fixing her eyebrows. Her thumb slid down to his cheek and she cupped his face in her hands._

_She propped open one of his eyelids,"Wake up." She pleaded but his dull topaz eyes stared back at her vacantly. She swallowed thickly before closing them gently. She craved to hear his voice again, wrap herself in his arms, call him a mutt before teasing him until he was frustrated. Then an argument would spark, possibly some violence but nothing major, and than they'd exchange animosity filled words but neither one would mean it. She thought back to when they actually hated each other. She smiled faintly, she never would have guessed that she'd actually come to love the mutt but she did._

_"I shouldn't have left. Lycaon wouldn't have tried that stunt if I were with you. But I had to fight Typhon." She explained to him as though he were alive,"You weren't supposed to die, and I wasn't supposed to care like I do." She shook her head,"I suppose that's why I hate you. But you know that don't you?" She mused as she felt mental agony overcome her. Stupid Percy, making her care about him and then getting himself killed._

_She remained there all day, telling Percy stories of what he's missed, or just reminiscing with him. Half the time she expected him to wake up and be a smart aleck with her but his lips remained locked shut, his eyes still closed, his body unmoving, and his warmth forever gone. She felt an ache in her chest, Phoebe, Lani, and her other hunters funerals tore her apart. But the fact that she was sitting there, longing for Percy to come back to life, hoping that he'd wake up yet knowing he wouldn't was unbearable. _

_Even when he came back he wouldn't be Percy again. No, he'd be like the werewolf but her Percy was forever gone. More tears pricked her eyes and she gritted her teeth. She tried to remember every detail of Percy, his mouth, nose, jaw, eyes, hair, everything. He'd never be the same. He really was dead. This Percy was forever gone and that's what hurt her the most._

_"Please come home. Where'd you go? I just want to be with you again." She cried quietly as the sun set queuing that she needed to go off to do her duties. She had to fight herself to get up, she just wanted to sit there with him, it was unbearable she hated the blank expression on his face. She wanted to see him smile. "Come on Percy...smile for me." She begged quietly,"You can do it. You're not dead. You did this just to make me mad." She watched him carefully and didn't even blink. She let out another sob before shakily standing to her feet. She bent down and kissed his lips, she prayed with everything she had for him to wake up, but he was forever still. She pulled away,"I love you." But she knew he couldn't hear her. He was actually dead._

"Arty-"

"Don't call me that." She snapped as she looked at her brother angrily. Only Percy could call her that,"I'd rather anyone but you to say that." She hissed heatedly. Apollo hadn't saved Percy, he had said he was too busy at the time but she knew he despised the werewolf. He lied when he said he said he was too busy. He could have healed Percy quickly.

Apollo sighed,"You're still mad about Percy? He was a dead man anywa-" He was cut off when she delivered a hard punch to his face. He flew backwards and she stalked towards him in a rage. He screwed up everything for her. She knew why he left Percy to die, because she was in love with him and he didn't like that.

"Don't you say another word!" She screamed,"You could have saved him and you know it!" She roared and bent down and picked the sun god up by his throat.

He clawed at her hands,"Trying t-to protect you-" She threw him away from her making him slam into a nearby tree.

"I'm older you idiot! I don't want your protection! I could have handled Orion but you left Percy to die! Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you!" She snarled before turning on her heel and stalking away from the stunned god. She couldn't handle Apollo. She had grown tougher about Percy's death but it still hurt to think about. What if he didn't get into Elysium so he couldn't go for rebirth? What if he stayed in Elysium? She didn't blame him if he chose Elysium but he promised her that he'd come for her.

She felt a hand grab her arm and whirl her around,"I saved you from heartache twice now-" Apollo started as gold blood dripped from his nose. His blue eyes were cold as he glared at his sister and Artemis snapped.

She roughly shoved him away from her,"You're an idiot!" She growled and he looked at her in disgust.

"Oh I'm the idiot? Who's the one that fell in love with the rapist!" He argued and Artemis twitched as her rage sweltered to the brim.

"Say what you want tree hugger. At least I never tricked you to chop down your girlfriend like you tricked me to kill Orion. I was never in love with him you nitwit." She replied hotly and Apollo balled his hands into fists before getting in Artemis's face.

"Don't bring Daphne into this! You've turned into quite the go getter haven't you all mighty virgin goddess!" He sneered,"Percy was going to use you like Orion did. I did you a favor! But now you're becoming keen on trying to break your oath-" Artemis couldn't take it anymore. With a roar she kicked him hard in the area making him hunch over in pain. She grabbed the back of his neck before viciously ramming her fist into his face several times. She prevented him from falling backwards as she let all of her pent up rage. Percy's death, Phoebe's death, Apollo's words, her loneliness, the hunt's slight hostility towards her. Her vision was a hazy red from rage and didn't realize she had begun choking her brother until she felt a hand smack her arm.

She blinked, she had him pinned and her knees held his arms down as she sat on top of him squeezing his throat until his face was blue. She slowly relinquished her hold and stood to her feet. He sat up spluttering and gasping for air. She clenched her jaw, she shouldn't have gotten so angry but Apollo's insults went too far.

"I am no whore Apollo. And Percy loved me. If you had cared for me at all," She paused briefly as pain flitted in her eyes,"you would have saved him." She hardened and glared at his withering form,"I don't need you babying me. I am far stronger and I'm older. And when Percy comes back from rebirth I will be with him. And if you get in my way I won't stop choking you next time." She hissed before stalking away. It was an empty threat, she would never kill her brother, but she would hurt him.

* * *

Zoe had been upset with Percy's death but it was nothing compared to how Artemis had taken it. She had withdrawn from everyone, though she still did her duties, hunted, recruited new members, and killed males she didn't have that spark anymore. The type of spark that showed she was happy with her job and if she could she would never take a rest from saving other women. She was now more stoic and reserved, she didn't smile like she used to and dang it Zoe blamed Percy, once he died so did the Artemis she knew. She was slowly overcoming her funk and reverting to her normal self but her happiness never seemed as genuine, at least she was trying, she didn't even attempt to after Percy's death. But now she was forcing it. It was something. The new comers had been informed of Percy and they didn't like him, they would talk in hush whispers about Percy and Artemis, or they would mouth off to Zoe for still supporting the moon goddess. They didn't have the boobs to complain to Artemis directly, which is what pissed off Zoe the most. But she gave them the benefit of the doubt and was calm and collected, they acted like angels around the other girls, but when it was just Zoe, Bianca, and Piper they were demons. They were Percy's biggest supporters and like the rest of the hunt they despised men.

Zoe calmly drew her knife as she whittled a large stick. Yes she started whittling. She was hundreds of years old so she didn't think anything of it. Hearing the knife scrape against the wood calmed her and she would pretend the wood was the new hunters faces. Bridget, slice, Jordan, slice, Sam, slice. Wood shavings fell to her feet as she sat next to the fire and whittled away her anger. Bianca and Piper had become really close to Zoe, in their time of grieving they had come closer together to comfort each other and reminisce about their dead sisters and friend. Bianca sat near Zoe and was using her knife to pick at the dirt tiredly. The two had stayed up late hunting and now Piper had morning duty so she couldn't join the two as she always did during the day.

"I swear if Jordan brings up Percy one more time..." Bianca trailed off menacingly before looking at Zoe with a smug smile,"How's the whittling going old lady?"

Zoe snorted but didn't take her eyes off the giant stick she was carving into angrily,"Great now that I can have another face to pretend to shave off." She said innocently as she looked at her pointedly. Bianca let out a laugh before scooting closer to her friend.

She rested her head on her chin and sighed,"Looks boring." She huffed as she stared at the wood shavings that rained down on the dirt ground.

Zoe shrugged,"When you've been alive as long as me you begin to develop more patience. You start to crave more silence and serenity rather than gossip and giggling. Whittling is peaceful and prevents me from killing anyone I dislike." She hissed the last part, they both knew who she was talking about.

Bianca snickered,"So in other words, you're an old lady who whittles for fun rather than actually enjoying human interaction?" She rolled her eyes wore snorting,"Do indulge me dear Zoe and try to make some lovely conversation." She snatched the stick from the girl and set it down beside her making Zoe glare at her.

"I was-"

"Being old and antisocial I know!" Bianca muttered and Zoe chuckled before idly running her fingers on the sharp blade of her knife.

"Fine you impatient toddler. What do you want?" She clucked and Bianca scowled, she was not a toddler!

She ignored her comment and tapped her chin in questioning,"Hmm...are you into older men?" She asked,"Like if Elvis was still alive, old but alive, and you didn't have your oath would you find him attractive?" Zoe looked at her in horror.

"No!" She snapped before rubbing her temples,"Goodness you sound just like Percy and Phoebe!" She exclaimed. Those two definitely would have asked her that.

Bianca laughed,"Oh yeah! Like when Phoebe told the entire hunt that you admitted Percy was hot!" She crowed and Zoe's face turned a bright red as she squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose,"And then you chased her around and Percy pissed you off so you tackled him...hmmm...you had him pinned down and everything...sure you didn't like him? The moment seemed pretty intimate..." Bianca trailed off and Zoe's eyes snapped open. She shoved her laughing friend angrily.

"No! Shut up Bianca! We all know YOU liked Percy!" Zoe declared as she smirked,"You seemed awfully happy to reconcile with him before we went to save Artemis...if I recall from your appearance you were a bit over eager." She teased and now it was Bianca's turn to blush. "You never did tell us what you and Percy were doing together for two days in the Lotus Casino!" Zoe exclaimed before a wave of giddiness overcame her and she laughed heartily. Bianca looked mortified as she buried her red face into her hands.

"We didn't do anything! We just hung out!" She protested meekly.

"And what exactly does hanging out mean to you? You weren't in the hunt at the time so who knows?" Zoe asked slyly and Bianca made an attempt to tackle her before footsteps were heard.

"Drooling over Percy again? I expected better from the Lieutenant of the maidens." A cocky voice chuckled and Zoe clenched her hands into fists as she turned to see Sam and Jordan looking at the two in slight disgust.

Zoe and Bianca stood to their feet quickly,"What's it to you? And we weren't drooling over him. I'm second in command to Lady Artemis so I expect you to learn some respect." Zoe snarled and Sam rolled her eyes while Jordan yawned. Both girls were stunningly gorgeous. Sam had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, she was somewhat short but she was petite. She had full lips and when she smiled it drew a lot of attention. Daughter of Aphrodite. Jordan wasn't as gorgeous as her friend, she had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, and she was taller than Sam and more intellectual. Daughter of Athena.

Sam snorted,"How can we even respect Lady Artemis if she's a hypocrite? Breaking her vow with a boy? She's unfit to rule us. She doesn't even live up to her own code." She scoffed.

Zoe glared murderously at her,"She never broke her vow as I've told you before and she won't. Percy and her were in love and that's not that big of a deal." She then smirked,"If I do recall Sam, you lost your virginity multiple times. So watch who you're pointing fingers at whore." Zoe growled and Sam bristled angrily.

"And every man I did that with hurt me in the end which is why I joined! I-"

Bianca cut her off,"Really? I thought you joined because you had a thing for me!" She gasped before giving her a sultry smirk and a wink,"Don't be afraid to let those rainbow colors show!" Bianca got closer to the daughter of Aphrodite and wrapped her arm around her waist,"I know you're rather interested in the daughter of death. And I'll tell you now, I'm not a lesbian, but seeing as you are I don't mind being friendly." Zoe covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her laughter, it was unprofessional, but nonetheless she couldn't help but laugh at Sam's spluttering.

The daughter of Aphrodite shoved Bianca away,"Get off me you freak!" She hissed and Bianca pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw babe! Denials not just a river in Egypt! I was just trying to make you feel more welcome!" She exclaimed and Sam made a face. Her lips pulled into a scowl and she flinched away from Bianca making the two girls laugh.

Jordan intervened,"Leave her alone!" She defended and Zoe smirked.

"Ah! Everything makes since now!" She nodded,"It's obvious Sam likes women but don't worry about Bianca getting in the way. She's all yours." Zoe said taking a step back and Bianca snickered at the girl's enraged expressions.

She was quick to speak up again,"Shut up! I don't care who you two are!" She yelled enraged,"Keep being stupid like this I'll put you down like your beloved mutt. You guys and Artemis are pathetic, weak; you all were fooled by a male. He would have betrayed you anyway yet you defend him!" She ranted,"He's dead! And the sooner you stop talking about the family mongrel and Artemis gets over her feelings of lust we can actually be what we are supposed to be! Man killers!" She snarled.

Zoe couldn't believe her ears. She was trembling in rage at how flippantly Jordan had brought up the death of Percy Jackson. How she talked about him being put down like a dog and she was could barely contain her rage,"You know nothing of Percy! Watch your tongue before I cut it off and save everyone from your ignorance." She threatened and Jordan laughed dryly.

"Oh I knew Percy well enough!" She spat,"He was the reason I joined the hunt. I was a fling to him..." She deflated slightly before becoming angry again as betrayal flashed through her eyes,"What did he see in Artemis? Why is she so special!" She grumbled bitterly,"He hung around me for a good four days before ditching me and never showing his sorry face again. I have every reason to hate him." Zoe and Bianca were momentarily swept out of their anger and Bianca grimaced.

"Yeah...see Percy was kicked out of the hunt and he missed Artemis...so he distracted himself...with other women." She mumbled and Jordan bristled.

"I know that now! How can you two be saddened by his death? He is everything the hunt despised and I'm glad Artemis doesn't get what she wants! Now she knows how it feels!"

Bianca was quick to put her knife to Jordan's throat,"Watch how you speak of her! She's given up many things to be goddess of the hunt!"

Zoe was furious to what she was hearing and spat on Jordan's shoe cruelly,"You don't deserve to be a part of the hunt. Artemis is a great leader and she deserves happiness. If Percy brings her that than why is it a crime for her to be in love?" Jordan looked at the lieutenant murderously as she looked between her and the saliva she had spit on her shoe.

Sam rolled her eyes,"Listen to you hypocrites. First she gets away with Orion and now Percy? Artemis is unfit to rule-"

Zoe had her knife at her throat,"Not another word from you man-eater." Zoe snapped,"If you say another word against Artemis there will be consequences." She wouldn't sit there and allow the two to bad mouth her best friend. Artemis did fall in love, she shouldn't have but she did, perfection is a lot to ask of someone and that's what the two expected.

Zoe shook her head angrily,"We put Artemis on such a high pedestal and when she slips up we tear her down. We can't do this to her. We're the ones that lift her up. She's done the same for us, she's rescued us, trained us to fight, and took us under her wing. You cannot expect perfection. Artemis has slipped up but haven't we all? Just because she's a goddess doesn't mean she's always sublime." Zoe sighed and put a hand on Bianca's shoulder and pulled them away from the hostile hunters. She extended her hand,"The hunt is supposed to be a family. It's where sisters come together and seek comfort and love from others who have experienced similar pain. Don't try to tear the hunt apart." She murmured as Sam stared down at her hand conflicting facial expression. It looked as though she wanted to take it but she also wanted to stick to her ignorant ways. Sam continued staring at her hand and Jordan snorted before stalking away. Zoe knew that wasn't going to work, Jordan's hubris was strong due to her heritage, she wouldn't listen to reason because she thought she knew best and was right. Sam wet her lips before slowly extending her hand.

Bianca smiled as they shook hands and she clapped her shoulder,"Welcome to the hunt officially sister." Her grin broadened,"Boy do we have to tell you some great traits about our Percy. He's coming back to us you know. Through rebirth. You'll love the guy...maybe." Zoe chuckled and Sam looked at the two appreciatively and sat next to them by the fire as they began to animatedly tell her stories of Percy.

* * *

Percy frowned angrily as he opened the mailbox.

To: Jane Delong 3456 Wallaby Road Detroit

From: Percy and Phoebe Delong 1111 Pluto's Street New York City

His mom returned his and Phoebe's letter. Again. He let out a frustrated huff as he crumpled the letter up and threw it to the ground. His eyes flashed a dark black momentarily as he crushed it into the earth. His mother had walked out on them when they were babies, five months, and she's never even tried to contact them. She never even opened their letters, she just sent them back, where was she? Percy wanted to see her. Ask her why she was avoiding them and demand answers as to why she abandoned them. A snarl escaped his lips and his claws extended briefly before he let out a shuttered breath and allowed his claws to slowly vanish. He let out a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the door to his house open and his eyes snapped open as the scent of another wolf overwhelmed his senses.

As if on cue Phoebe ran out of their small house in excitement,"Did she write back yet!" She ran up to him and his eyes winded and he intercepted his twin quickly as he met her halfway on their lawn.

"Nothing yet. She'll write back some time." The fourteen year old assured his blonde sister who deflated slightly. She could smell Percy was lying but she ignored that. He was trying to make her feel better and she appreciated it.

"Sure she will." She muttered and Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head.

"She will. But until then let's go back inside." He murmured as he led her back to their house.

Percy was a handsome, blonde haired, topaz eyed teenager that many females swooned over. He was tall and from his werewolf genes he was well toned. He was a brooding teenager who rarely cracked jokes or smiled. He wasn't necessarily very serious, if you made him mad he could insult you faster than you could backpedal and apologize. But around his sister he was free, he laughed freely and joked with her or would fight with her and messy her hair. The two were best friends. His personality drew even more females too him. A cold, attractive, strong boy who softened to his sister. He wasn't a nice guy and left and right shot girls down bluntly without the bat of an eye. He wasn't looking to be with some girl for a relationship that would last a week. He had his eyes on someone else. Fifteen year old Calypso. The girl was new to the school and seemed to almost magically appear. Percy had told about her to his father who had looked at him curiously and asked about her. She was the nicest girl he had ever met, she was kind to everyone even the guys that hit on her in a disgusting way, she was gorgeous and the envy of every girl. She was tan with cinnamon colored hair and a smile that seemed to light up the room she walked in. He normally wouldn't be looking for someone to be with but Calypso seemed too perfect for him to let her slip away. He had talked to her a little bit and she seemed to like conversing with him.

Phoebe was the opposite of her twin. She loved jokes and laughing. She was gorgeous; she went up to her brother's shoulders and had baby blue eyes. Her blonde hair was pure like Percy's and they were both asked if they died it that color. She was toned as well but not too muscular like her brother. She would flirt here and there but never tried to get into a relationship. Though, like her brother, she wasn't to be messed with. She was quick to insults as well and Percy would physically beat up anyone who was rude to Phoebe and scared away every boy who attempted to have his way with her. Needless to say guys could look but they could never touch.

The two lived in a small, white house. It was nice and perfect for their sized family. They lived near their school and were within walking distance, they weren't rich but they were living a rather good life. Their house was nice on the inside. There were two bathrooms and three bedrooms. Phoebe decorated her walls with posters of different attractive males and declared she would marry one of them. Percy had no posters in his room but he absolutely loved music. He would blast loud Eminem songs in his headphones as he stared up at the wall at night. He would wonder about his mother and why she wasn't with them anymore. His father told him that she just wanted ready for what they were and it angered Percy immensely. So what if they were werewolves? Why was she not ready for that?

"Anything interesting in the mail?" Bear asked from the kitchen as he stood there with something furry on the counter.

Percy opened his mouth before sighing as he looked at his dad's bright pink nails,"Dad...you let Phoebe paint your nails again?" Percy asked as a small smile tugged on his lips at the sight.

Phoebe smiled triumphantly,"He looks great in pink!"

She then pouted,"Now you gotta let me paint yours Percy!" She grinned as she held his hand to examine his nails,"Hmm...how about silver? You'd look good in silver!" She exclaimed and Percy snorted before yanking his hand away. Of course she'd think he'd look good in silver, the only material that harmed werewolves.

"I'd rather go a whole day of being nice to you than wear that awful color." He grumbled as he wrinkled his nose.

Phoebe put her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes,"Maybe your nail color should be black," She paused dramatically,"like your soul!"

Percy chuckled,"Then your nail color would have to be brown. Like your crap personality." He shot back with a smirk and Phoebe gasped.

Bear let out a laugh,"That was a good one Perce." He tossed his son a dead rabbit and Percy caught it with a smirk still adorning his lips.

"Thanks dad." Percy gave his father a nod in appreciation.

Bear threw his daughter a squirrel,"Found some time to get you guys a snack after work." Phoebe was still glaring at her brother as she held her squirrel tightly.

She then smiled sweetly at Percy,"Oh you think you're so-" She stopped and jumped at his rabbit grabbing it and bolting.

Percy gritted his teeth and chased her,"Phoebe that is my FAVORITE snack! Give it back before I kill you!" He roared.

Phoebe burst outside with his limp rabbit in her hand and Percy was quick after her,"I'll give it back! Only if you go for a run with me tomorrow night!" She insisted and Percy nodded slowly before tackling her. She yelped as he quickly pinned her down.

"Don't think just because I got my food back doesn't mean I won't teach you a lesson little sister." He taunted before taking her squirrel and taking a large bite out of it. She watched him in horror as he chewed it slowly and wiped the blood from his lips. He grinned wickedly,"Thanks for the bite!" He jumped off her and she chased him angrily.

"Dad! Percy took a bite of my snack again!" She complained hotly as she hunted after her sneaky brother.

Bear smiled at his running children while washing the blood off the counters. Percy reminded him a lot like his dead friend, except his son was more brooding then his pal, and this was very strange. He had his exact same eyes...Bear shook his head, no; Percy would reside in Elysium with Caesar. The two had briefly talked about what would happen if he died. Percy said he'd never come back to life, he'd just stay dead with Caesar, but what if...no. Bear sighed in exasperation; Percy's been dead for fourteen years, what if they held a funeral for him? He squeezed his hands into fists angrily at the thought.

"I'm sorry Percy." He should have been there. He thought of it frequently as he watched his son grow. Percy was just like the boy he had been named after. Hopefully he'd make it past sixteen. The thought made his breath hitch, he'd make sure Percy and Phoebe survived, they wouldn't have to deal with any stupid hunters this time or a stupid war.

Phoebe walked back into the kitchen triumphantly with the rabbit raised in the air.

Bear chuckled,"I take it you won."

A few seconds later Percy came in with the squirrel half eaten,"Stupid brat." He muttered before heading to his room.

Phoebe snorted,"I got ninety nine problems and you won't be one!" She sang.

Percy huffed,"Iggy sucks!"

Phoebe looked at his retreating form in shock,"She is literally the girl version of Eminem!"

He froze and turned on his heel,"Lies!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation as he stalked away,"My sister is the biggest twit on the planet! Doesn't know what good music is!" He yelled before closing the door to his room with an effective slam. Bear watched their interaction with an amused smile while Phoebe wore a satisfied smirk. She loved pissing Percy off.

Phoebe flounced over to her father before kissing his cheek,"Thanks for the food daddy!" She said gratefully and then looked at his pink nails with a smile,"Did I do a good job?" She actually did a rather neat job...his nails looked great.

He kissed her forehead,"You sure did baby girl." He then frowned,"Next time we should try a light blue. I think it'd look better with my skin tone." He mused and Phoebe's smile broadened. Her mother wasn't around to do girlie things with her. She had the best father in the world. He was manly but for her he would soften and allow her to try different things on him. He took her shopping and to humor her when she was feeling sad he once tried on a dress. Just to make her happy. Undoubtedly he was the most amazing father in the world. Bear had taught Phoebe and Percy to control being a werewolf and the two had gotten it down perfectly. He taught them all the principles and how to hunt. He was tough with them as he trained them to fight in human and werewolf form. She didn't need her mother when she had her loving father. Where would they be without him?

"Tomorrow we're trying mascara okay? I haven't worn it yet but Percy won't let me experiment on him." She huffed before giving her father a hug,"Love you!" She called as she ran to her room. Bear sighed before hitting his head against the counter. He was losing his masculinity. A brief smile crossed his lips as he looked at the direction his daughter ran off in, she was definitely worth it and she always would be.

For years Bear had missed Jane but now he was trying to get out there and meet new girls and go on dates. None of them had really captivated him yet but maybe someday he could find a girl. The girl would be perfect, he didn't like a girl due to his preferences, he pictured said girl with his children and shot each one down. All were so eager and ready to...try to be his mate. He didn't want them around his children. He let out a sigh before sitting at the kitchen table and resting his head on his hand. He had a date tomorrow night. They now felt like a chore to him. Hopefully this girl he was meeting would be okay.

_Lets pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen. Lets pretend things would have been no different, pretend he procrastinated had no motivation. Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper-thin they could blow way with the wind. Marshall you're never gonna make it, make no sense to play the game there ain't no way that you'll win. _

Percy bobbed his head slightly as he blasted music in his ear buds. He reached inside his locker to get his books for his next class. He had stupid Algebra next, math had to be the worst subject in the world. As he absentmindedly shut his locker and locked it, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had dreamed about that night. She had beautiful silver eyes, she had auburn hair and she had...kissed him. She was gorgeous and he was shocked when he woke up. He had gotten excited when he saw her as if she was an old friend. And when she kissed him...he felt a tingle on his lips and he was so elated. But then he awoke and his head hurt from it all.

Even with his music on its highest volume he could recognize the voice,"Hey Percy, are you coming? Don't make me be late because I'm waiting for you." The voice teased. Percy turned his music off and looked at her in shock, Calypso, he cleared his throat and gave her a stiff nod.

"Right, nice to see you Calypso." He felt his face redden. Nice to see you? Smooth. He berated himself before letting out a inaudible sigh. He thought back to the auburn haired girl momentarily. He was so confident when he had talked to her, he was so comfortable as he teased her like he would Phoebe but to a higher extent, and then he felt elation when she kissed him. It felt great. And then he woke up in shock. He shook his thoughts away from the mysterious girl, it was just a dream, he brushed off before giving Calypso his undivided attention again. He wouldn't say he was in love with her or anything, he just had a big crush on her, if she ended up not liking him he wouldn't be heartbroken.

She smiled warmly at him before looping her arm in his,"Nice to see you too Percy." He allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he allowed her to drag him to their class. Momentarily the thought of the silver-eyed girl escaped his mind as he smiled down at the cinnamon hair girl. "How have you been? How's your sister?" She asked politely.

Percy finally calmed himself enough to speak,"Phoebe is great. I'm doing fine. How are you?" She looked up at him with warm brown eyes and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Great!" She began talking about her day as they made their way to class. And Percy listened to her with a faint smile on his lips as she talked about her life. He was good at listening.

**This is going to have to be broken up into two shots...this is friggen longgggggggggg. Yes I threw in Calypso and will explain her blah blah blah. So review on how I'm doing so far. That'd be nice. **

**Seriously guys, review, you have no idea how draining this is. I'm not going to continue this unless I get a decent amount of reviews. That's right I'm acting like one of those people but can you blame me? I have fans who just don't talk to me. I don't know...I just want more reviews on how people think I'm doing. Hard to edit so I'll look at it again. **


End file.
